


機會與選擇

by Sydrea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydrea/pseuds/Sydrea
Summary: 湯姆只想存夠留學旅費，還有製作魂器。如果說他有什麼想要的生日禮物，那就是綁架哈利跟他一起環遊世界。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	機會與選擇

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家看得開心。  
> 原著翻譯以中文簡體為主，輔以繁體版本。  
> Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter.  
> Pairing:Tom/Harry

7/31  
迄今為止，湯姆從霍格華茲畢業後的生活是無聊的。

男生學生會主席身份加上以全“O”通過N.E.W.T，在校自主組建私人讀書俱樂部的經驗，對外發表期刊論文並跟隨斯拉格霍恩教授赴外國參與學術發表會，所有師長均對他讚不絕口(鄧布利多例外，當然)，教授黑魔法防禦術的梅樂思教授剛好屆退休年齡，根據以上種種天時地利人和，然而，迪佩特校長仍是拒絕了這樣一個優秀學生的教師資格申請，連以助理教授做起也回絕，甚至湯姆還提出可以教授保護神奇動物等他壓根沒考慮過的職位。  
迪佩特說不行就是不行，雖然他說幾年後再來申請也許有機會考慮，但湯姆不抱希望。  
根據斯拉格霍恩教授的小道消息，再過幾年的霍格華茲校長即將換人，換成全校唯一不信任湯姆的教授。  
迪佩特也許只是不想與未來的校長發生內部衝突，誰都知道他還想在威森加摩的法案上取得優勢，而鄧布利多自打敗格林德沃後，一直穩穩取得大多數政黨票，在這勢頭上與他對著干，並非什麼明智之舉，身為斯萊特林校友的迪佩特當然懂得審時度勢。  
好吧，要說湯姆有點想太多了也沒關係，反正他另有打算。

湯姆有自然卷。一早睡醒頭髮亂糟糟的，他為自己施展一個一年級就發明的梳理頭髮的咒語，這是觀察學院裡其他純血家庭出來的同學，根據他們每天打理頭髮的造型，以一年級學到的魔咒“固定咒”為基礎變化。  
天氣很熱，他還是堅持穿白襯衫與西褲，每天都要仔細用魔咒熨燙過，並且維持整潔乾淨。  
他只有兩套正裝，那是在校時投稿巫師雜誌週刊稿費與偶爾接受私人魔藥委託所得報酬，一點一點積攢下來，才得以在摩金夫人的服裝店買下量身剪裁的外袍。他不允許邋遢與不體面出現在自己身上。

這天是七月三十一日，他在翻倒巷博金-博克的商店找到一份工作，他準備存錢到阿爾巴尼亞尋找拉文克勞的冠冕，並且儘可能周遊附近國家研究古老魔法的起源，不確定會在那待多久，但是像湯姆這種古靈閣連一個金庫都沒有的成年人，多存點錢是不會錯的。  
這份工作並不難，事實上他知道自己很適合這份工作，這間店的商品其實並不好賣，大多數只要被魔法部的獵犬——他是說，傲羅，一發現便會被立即沒收，也許還會留下案底或賠償一大筆錢。

但是，湯姆知道越危險的東西，越是吸引人，需要購入或是賣出黑魔法物品的人可多了，而且有意思的是，常客中可是有魔法部的官員呢。  
身為一個模範學生，他當然小有名氣，經常出席鼻涕蟲俱樂部與耶誕晚宴，他認識不少魔法部高官及預言家日報主編、記者，當然，就算被認出來，他也可以馬上擺出一副天真的學生男孩的樣子——“是的，先生，這副蛇怪之眼根據書上記載，戴上後與他人對視有24小時的石化效果，當然了，具體狀況如何，我並不清楚，不過，我會建議您避開鏡子或是能反射的東西。”或是“美麗的女士，這個藥水當然是無色無味的，完全不會殘留體內，您可以放心，不會妨礙您的計畫。我想您的計畫應該不會剛好與您的第五任丈夫有關吧？剛才諾特先生恰好提起，傲羅辦公室主任似乎親自參與屍檢……”

他能迅速成為明星店員，那也是必然的事。博克先生樂瘋了，恨不得天天給他加時工作，獎金也是大方地給(業績制，博克先生說，似乎是他的啞炮親戚教給他的)，湯姆還算滿意，不出意外，年底就可以存到預算金額。  
然後他會成為一個全新的自己，以勝利的姿態凱旋魔法不列顛，屆時所有巫師都將臣服於史上最偉大的黑巫師伏地魔腳下。  
“親愛的湯姆，你可以幫我看看這副翡翠玉寶石項鍊還是這副血琥珀戒指比較襯我呢？我準備下個月參加侄女的婚禮呢！”  
唉，當然了，現在他只是個被呼來喚去的員工。

赫普茲巴-史密斯，又老又富有的蠢女巫，一天到晚來博金-博克的店看他，為了這個侄女的婚禮，買了不知道幾個花瓶，幾套瓷器，幾副首飾，幾根儀式用高級蠟燭。  
“史密斯女士，您的眼睛是喀耳刻的金棕色，我想血琥珀戒指更能襯托您魅力十足的眼神。”  
赫普茲巴-史密斯咯咯笑了起來：“你真是一個嘴巴抹了蜜的小男孩！”  
湯姆快吐了。  
“但是這個翡翠玉寶石項鍊也好美啊！湯姆，我買給你好不好？你可不要讓加拉塔克(注)發現！不然他會賣得更貴，”赫普茲巴-史密斯又害羞地笑了幾聲：“畢竟他也知道，我是為你而來呀。”  
“史密斯女士，我很少戴首飾類的東西，我想還是不用了吧。”  
“叫我赫普！”她氣鼓鼓地瞪他一眼：“好吧，那我今天就只買這個戒指。對了，湯姆，我上次跟你說的寶貝……”  
註： 加拉塔克-博克，博金-博克的老闆

8/31  
午休時間，湯姆每次都去破釜酒吧，點一樣的餐，他不喜歡變化，他喜歡一切掌握在自己手中，要是點到不喜歡的食物，實在令人惱火地想燒掉整間店。  
“我注意到你已經連續吃那份套餐一個月了。有那麼好吃嗎？”

湯姆愣了愣。他抬頭看向來者，淩亂的黑髮，蒼白的肌膚，瘦削的體型，又醜又大的圓眼鏡，以及懾人心魄的綠眼睛——他剛剛是用一個讚美的詞彙描寫這個邋遢又不得體的男孩嗎？  
喔，他當然知道這是誰，一個月前突然出現在魁地奇商店成為銷售員，總是用狂熱的眼神盯著那堆掃帚跟護理工具，當一群學生圍在櫥窗外觀賞最新的掃帚款式時，他甚至願意讓他們觸摸商品。那老闆也不知道是他的什麼人，竟然讓他這麼放肆的使用店裡的東西，湯姆不只一次注意到那男孩偷拿店內最新款式的掃帚後溜到不知哪裡偷偷飛行。  
但是他並不知道他的名字。

“我不巧注意到沙拉的水果時常會更換。所以，不算一樣。”  
男孩微笑：“你不喜歡變化，對吧？”  
沒錯。不過湯姆是不會對一個陌生人承認的，他只是撇撇嘴。  
“我猜你在圖書館一定都坐同一個位置，沒有坐到那個位置你會生氣一整天。”  
湯姆驚訝：“你怎麼知道？”他以為這是他們第一次談話？  
“哈，因為我有個朋友跟你很像。我是說，書呆子的部分。”那男孩咧嘴一笑，他的右邊臉頰有一個深深的酒窩，綠眼睛眯眯的。  
湯姆決定原諒他說自己是書呆子，他並不是被那個笑容分心了。  
“喔，我忘了自我介紹，我是哈利。”  
“我是湯姆-里德爾。你是哈利……？”  
“哈利。只是哈利。”他神秘地語帶保留。  
氣氛一瞬間尷尬。  
男孩聳聳肩，在他旁邊的位置坐下用餐。湯姆通常都坐在靠近角落的吧檯！這不就是不想被打擾的暗示嗎？

“事實上，我注意到你在博金-博克的店打工。”哈利一邊咀嚼一邊說話，湯姆皺起眉頭，真粗魯。  
“我是。你有什麼想買的嗎？或是想賣的？”  
“嗯……我想詢問一些書籍。”哈利又以神秘的語氣說著“有關……時間旅行。”  
“時間旅行？”湯姆皺眉：“你是……？”  
“我當然不是。”哈利快速地回答，有一點太快，湯姆抬起一邊的眉毛看著他，但沒有多說什麼。這是一個資訊。  
“好吧，你不是。那麼，你有錢嗎？那些書可不便宜。”  
“呃，我並沒有要買的意思，我就想借來看看。”  
“你應該知道博金-博克商店不是霍格華茲的圖書館吧？”湯姆面無表情地看著哈利”你去過霍格華茲嗎？”

當然沒有，湯姆從沒看過這個人，但是可以調查他的反應。這也就是哈利一個月前突然在魁地奇商店工作時馬上吸引湯姆的注意，因為湯姆可以很肯定沒在霍格華茲見過這位跟自己差不多年紀的巫師。  
“嗯，你就告訴我你願不願意幫我就行了。”哈利也面無表情地回答。  
學過大腦封閉術嗎？那可有點麻煩。  
“我可以幫你找一找相關書籍，但是，你要用什麼交換？”湯姆不想一口回絕這個男孩，他開始覺得有趣，繼續談話意味著更多資訊。  
“呃……我可以請你吃飯？”  
湯姆笑了：“就一頓飯？”  
“不然你還想要什麼？”哈利懊惱地說。  
“不如每個中午都一起吃飯？”湯姆笑得露出了牙齒：“不用你請客。”

9/30  
哈利是複雜的。

“不，我不相信你十四歲可以打敗一條匈牙利樹蜂龍，你一定是在吹牛。”  
“我才沒有！而且嚴格來說，也不算打敗它，我只是分散它的注意力。”  
這個男孩非常奇怪，他不習慣被稱讚，但又並非自卑，他就是純粹覺得自己做的事沒什麼了不起的，彷彿隨便一個路人都會做一樣的事。而且他一被稱讚就臉紅。  
“所以，為什麼你離我越來越近？你會冷嗎？”哈利指出，湯姆才發現自己有些侵犯到他的私人空間。這不常見，他不喜歡與別人過度親近。  
“我不冷。但……”他還沒來得及阻止自己接下來的話：“我想這是談話中無意識的……靠近你，有一種快樂的感覺。”  
“哈，就像個攝魂怪一樣，可以感知他人的快樂。”  
湯姆語塞，這也不常見，他通常是把人說服得啞口無言的那個。  
哈利自顧自地笑了：“真不巧，攝魂怪很愛黏著我。”  
湯姆皺眉：“我沒有黏著你。”  
“你說是就是吧，也許我只是剛好每次下班都可以看到你在對面的書店看書。”  
湯姆臉些微發紅，他只是想搞明白這個男孩有什麼行為會露出馬腳！但是，如果湯姆沒有提前攔住他，他下班後經常直接幻影移形走了，這讓湯姆有點沮喪。

“你說攝魂怪很常黏著你，那你怎麼擺脫他們的？為什麼會常遇到這種狀況？”  
“我會守護神咒。至於為什麼遇見攝魂怪的頻率這麼高……”哈利眼睛下垂，露出一絲苦笑：“我也不知道，也許它們像狗一樣，能聞出人的恐懼。”  
“你會守護神咒？那為什麼你還害怕攝魂怪？”守護神咒，遠遠超過普通巫師級別的咒語，甚至連湯姆都不會。還有他說攝魂怪像狗是什麼意思？他的意思是湯姆像狗？無禮，但他可以先記著。  
“你有遇過嗎？他會吸走你最快樂的記憶，讓你覺得寒冷、無助，並且讓你腦中最悲慘的記憶一再重現，那種感覺很不好。事實上……我還曾經昏倒過。”哈利不好意思地承認。  
“我並沒有遇過。對你的遭遇我感到抱歉。”  
哈利沒有接話，而是看了他一眼，那一眼包含很多東西，不過最多的是諷刺。  
就好像在說：“你也知道要愧疚？”  
可笑，這不就是一句社交辭令嗎？

“我唯一一次打魁地奇時輸掉比賽，是因為攝魂怪，你應該知道我有多喜歡也多擅長抓金色飛賊。”  
湯姆翻了個白眼：“那當然，你還是模範員工呢。”  
哈利笑了笑：“在魁地奇商店工作真的感覺很好，被喜歡的東西包圍。你上學時也打魁地奇嗎？”  
湯姆搖頭：“我不喜歡這種運動，它太容易失去控制，並且需要與他人進行過多肢體接觸，也很野蠻，幾乎毫無秩序可言。”  
“嗯，你果然跟我的書呆子朋友很像。”哈利又大笑起來，湯姆很想掐住他的喉嚨叫他閉嘴。

“但我其實……不討厭飛行。”  
“哦。”哈利狡黠地對他眨眼：“你想要跟我一起飛一會嗎？”  
湯姆最討厭別人對他眨眼，這種曖昧不清的行為讓他難以掌握狀況，但是哈利……好吧，也許湯姆就是想搞清楚這種捉摸不透的感覺。僅此而已。  
“好。”

他們一起幻影移形到禁林，湯姆驚訝地看著哈利熟練地從禁林中召喚出兩把掃帚。  
“那是……？”  
“我也不知道。”哈利聳聳肩：“有一次比賽我的掃帚也被吹走了，它被打成碎片。我想這些是好運沒被打成碎片的掃帚。”  
“但是我看過你拿店內的新掃帚出來飛。”  
“嗯……那是……”哈利臉紅，說真的，他可以不要一直臉紅嗎，那很惱人。“通常我自己一個人才敢這麼做，兩個人太明目張膽了。但如果你想，我可以借你……”  
“沒關係。反正今天也只是心血來潮。”湯姆一邊說著一邊召喚掃帚飛到他手上，這是很簡單的事，甚至不需言語，事實上，在他一年級的時候，他是班上唯一可以只喊一次“up”就成功的人。  
哈利看著他的動作，挑了挑眉，然後也召喚了另把掃帚，兩人幾乎是同時腳下一蹬，往天空飛去。

“你說你的掃帚被風吹走，那你是怎麼降落的？”  
這天天氣還不錯，風並沒有很大，不需要花太多力氣就可以在掃帚上平衡。湯姆一邊感受著熟悉又陌生的騰空感，隨著高年級不教授飛行課後，他再也沒有騎過掃帚。  
“嗯……我從高空摔下來了。就是這樣降落的吧，我想。”  
“什麼？”湯姆驚訝地喊道：“你確定沒有摔壞腦袋嗎？”  
哈利笑了，輕盈地在空中轉了一個360度的圈，當他的頭倒吊在半空中時他開始回應：“沒有，我只是摔斷胳膊，但是有個白痴教授把我的骨頭移除了，害我要花一個晚上長回來。”

啊，教授。那麼，他不是在家教育的。

“真可憐，那是什麼科目的教授？”  
“黑魔法防禦術。”  
“他可以辭職了。”應該不會是霍格華茲吧？梅樂思水準沒那麼差，雖然湯姆其實沒看過幾場魁地奇比賽，但是比賽激烈程度會造成的傷害中，胳膊斷裂顯然是常見的，醫療翼巫醫只需揮揮魔杖就能修復，然而骨頭從無到有再生，是相當痛苦而漫長的一件事。  
若是湯姆被這種垃圾水準的教授傷害，他絕對會狠狠報復，也許一天消失他兩條腿的骨頭，等他修復的另一天再消失他兩隻手臂的骨頭，他只能用肚子的力量在地上爬行，像一隻蛇……湯姆邊想邊微笑。

哈利看著他打了個寒顫：“他教了不到一年就走了，而且他也沒什麼好下場，最後他的記憶消失了。”  
“為什麼消失了？”

哈利突然不說話，臉色微微發白，好像想到什麼事一樣。  
沒關係，讓他繼續隱瞞。湯姆眾多優點的其中之一就是擅長等待，在敵人最脆弱的時刻一舉拿下。  
不過，除了狠狠撕開哈利腦袋裝著的小秘密以外，他心裡還有一些莫名其妙的感覺，也許他心裡有點為了哈利的無所謂而生氣，那是一種保護欲嗎？畢竟，哈利是個還不錯的交談對象，他只是才智不如自己，也許應該教他幾招，讓他有自保能力。  
哈利急急忙忙地轉移話題，提出比賽誰先繞禁林飛一圈回來誰就贏了，湯姆笑了。

10/31  
哈利來到這裡已經三個月了，說實在的，出乎意料的好適應。

面試時向老闆表達對魁地奇知識的深入瞭解與熱愛，他竟然成功地在優質魁地奇用品商店找到一份能養活自己的工作，薪水雖不多但他工時可以很長，賣出掃帚也可以抽成，所以經濟上還過得去。

他沒想到原來五十年前這間店就存在了！除了招牌的樣式比較樸素，掃帚型號也是老古董等級，但魁地奇就是如此迷人，無論年代。  
住宿方面，他非常好運地透過魁地奇商店老闆的關係，租到一間霍格莫德的房間，是魔法部一名員工轉租給他的，據他所說臨時要到國外工作一陣子，他願意以較便宜的價格轉租給哈利，只要哈利在這段期間照顧好他的房子，若是哈利不租了也沒關係，住到哪付到哪就行了。  
雖然坪數不像霍格華茲的寢室那麼大，傢俱也不是很新，但是哈利喜歡這樣的空間——只屬於自己，安靜，不被打擾的地方。

而來到這裡的原因，其實哈利也還沒搞清楚，他剩下的記憶就停在禁林那一刻。  
當他翻轉復活石，看見爸爸、媽媽、小天狼星、盧平教授，並跟他們講話。他這麼做觸犯了什麼規則嗎？可是，他並沒有想要他們回來，他只是想死前最後見一見他們，然後接受自己的命運。

也許他是死了。這裡只是他靈魂滯留的地方，也許只是死神還來不及找到他。  
若是七年級以前的哈利，可能會急破頭想回到五十年後，但是經歷了這一年的冒險，到最後得到一個一言難盡的答案，哈利其實也不太清楚自己究竟想要什麼，為什麼而活，又為什麼而死。  
他的母親為保護他而死，他因此活下來，但是預言說：“其中一個會打敗另一個，兩者不能並存”。而他最終得知自己是伏地魔魂器的事實，雖然鄧布利多並沒有明明白白地告訴他，但是他知道自己應該死，才能消滅伏地魔。那麼，他母親的犧牲，又是為了什麼呢？他這17年活下來，還是只有死去的命運嗎？

哈利不覺得自己是一個消極的人，他想要戰鬥，想要抵抗，德思禮一家對他不好，但他並沒有因此屈服，他知道若是威農姨丈或佩妮姨媽逼他做他不想做的事，他有能力拒絕。關鍵在於，他現在想做什麼？他以後想做什麼？

還有，時間線也很奇怪。  
他來到這裡的那天是7月31日，但是霍格華茲大戰那天明明是5月2日。這究竟是什麼含意，他也不確定，在他生日的那天，來到過去的時間線，重新開始……

主動與湯姆搭話，也是哈利一時衝動。第一天他來的時候，湯姆就注意到他了，正如哈利也是。

這不是他第一次看到年輕的伏地魔，二年級、鄧布利多的記憶裡，這個男孩的模樣一如往常，聰明、圓滑、面面俱到。  
哈利不只一次看到他意氣風發地走在斜角巷，跟看起來是魔法部官員或是純血家族繼承人聊天，雖然哈利並沒有仔細聽那些談話內容，但是氣氛很明顯是相當融洽的，湯姆逗得那些年長權威人士哈哈大笑，他看起來相當擅長此道。  
這可真難想像，年輕的伏地魔竟然會以輕柔如絲絨的聲音，使用話術哄騙甚至討好他人，與那個在墓地囂張演講與在禁林高亢激昂大叫的版本真是相差甚遠。  
但哈利知道，他們都是同一個人。

哈利冒險使用借閱“時間旅行”書籍來接近湯姆，他一開始懷疑湯姆會不相信他對這題材有興趣，畢竟時間旅行算是一種意外魔法，歷史上並沒有留下很多遺蹟，湯姆也許會懷疑哈利是時間旅行者，但是湯姆並沒有證據，也不能強迫哈利承認，他可以抵抗奪魂咒，不是嗎？  
以及大腦封閉術，自從多比死後，哈利發現自己真正可以掌握這它了，雖然還是不能與斯內普這種天生的大腦封閉術專家匹敵，但也足以讓哈利不再是一本攤開的書供人閱覽。  
哈利只需要很小心，這個話題足夠引起他注意，就行了。

接近他……也算是一種樂趣。  
哈利承認，湯姆確實非常博學又幽默，雖然他們心照不宣的沒有提起哈利是否來過霍格華茲上學，或是憑空出現的可疑性，但是撇開那些，他們可以說是談得來。  
聊魁地奇，湯姆雖不玩，但知識足以與哈利暢談，他甚至知道每一支線上球隊的名字！  
聊黑魔法防禦術，他倆最喜愛的學科，他有稍微試探哈利對黑魔法的看法，哈利沒有明顯表示抗拒，但也沒有明顯反對，但是湯姆就是看得出來哈利一無所知，言談間悄悄推薦一些“灰色地帶”的魔法理論給哈利，哈利聽得出來他的意思，但也沒有想像中的排斥。  
聊時事，哈利等了一個月才接近湯姆，這一個月間他瘋狂閱讀每一期預言家日報，避免對目前時代不瞭解，而湯姆，他簡直就是報紙主編，隔天才會登出來的消息，他總是能用狡猾的表情告訴哈利：“我知道，並且知道很多。”  
哈利悄悄試探湯姆是否有從政意願，湯姆只用貓一樣的微笑回答哈利：“我有其他安排。”  
唉，他在想什麼。怎麼會想跟一個殺人犯交朋友。

而關於魔杖，哈利穿越來的時候身上什麼都沒有，像個有穿衣服的嬰兒，直到當天預領了第一筆工資後才到奧利凡德，出乎意料的是，他竟然買到了自己的冬青木、鳳凰尾羽魔杖！這是否意味著，即使這個時間線湯姆還沒有標記他為對手，他仍與這個湯姆有一定的聯繫？否則怎麼會拿到兄弟魔杖呢？  
也許這與他是怎麼來到這個時間線有關。  
沮喪的是，就算湯姆答應幫他借時間旅行相關的書籍，那些書沒有一本能給他答案。通常這些人都是利用時間轉換器來進行時空位移，然而哈利不是，無從考究。  
畢竟，復活石在大多數人眼裡，也只是一個童話故事罷了。

這天是萬聖節，也是哈利父母死去的那天。也許是因為這樣，哈利的思緒更加鬱悶，他就是不懂，在看見了自己心愛的家人後，為什麼會被丟到這個陌生的時空，唯二熟悉的人，一個在霍格華茲沒辦法見到，另一個就是造成這局面的罪魁禍首。

“哈利，你身體不舒服嗎？我看你發呆很久了。”魁地奇商店的老闆，約翰森，關切地拍拍哈利的肩膀。  
“沒事，昨晚沒睡好而已。”哈利疲憊的對約翰森笑笑，而後突然想到：“對了，約翰，你有貓頭鷹嗎？可以借我寄一封信嗎？”  
“噢，我有一隻，但它有點上了年紀……你要寫給誰？或許我可以直接幫你轉交？”  
“嗯，霍格華茲的教授，鄧布利多教授。”  
“你要去上學嗎？你可是跟我說你成年了！不然我怎麼敢僱用你？”約翰森懷疑地盯著哈利。  
哈利嚥了口口水：“我確實成年了，不然我在校外使用魔法會被通緝，對嗎？事實上，我有一件重要的事需要詢問鄧布利多教授的意見。”  
約翰森若有所思的點點頭：“是跟加拉塔克那僱用的小子有關？”  
“呃，不是……”  
“哈，我知道了，你不用多說。那小子沒有看起來那麼天真，先提醒你一句。”約翰森微笑：“好啦，我借你。你要筆跟紙嗎？”  
“是的，謝謝您。”  
但其實哈利也還沒想好要寫什麼，或是要不要寫。約翰森說貓頭鷹可以隨時跟他要，紙筆就給哈利帶回去慢慢考慮。

那天午餐，湯姆盯著哈利很久，最終開口”你有心事。”  
他們早就不在吧檯肩並肩擠著坐了，他們現在都坐在角落的雙人座，面對面一邊談天一邊吃飯。  
“你真是觀察入微。”  
湯姆聳聳肩：“我該訝異你現在才發現這件事，或是你居然沒有否認。”  
“嘿，別把我說的像是秘密很多一樣。”  
“你秘密真的很多。”湯姆深黑色的眼瞳直直望進哈利翡翠綠的雙眼：“總有一天我都會知道。”  
哈利一瞬間呆住，脖子後豎起汗毛，一路冷到脊椎。他差點忘記，伏地魔精通攝神取念。

出於不知什麼原因，湯姆並未對他使用，而只是單純盯著他的眼睛看，哈利急忙轉開視線：“真的沒什麼事，我不太喜歡萬聖節而已。”  
“哦？為什麼？對部分巫師來說，這天是聖祭或祈禱儀式舉辦的日子，難道你有宗教信仰？”  
“不，我沒有。”哈利急忙否認：“嗯，事實上，我爸媽這天……離開了我，所以，我不是很喜歡這天，即便週遭環境很歡樂，我也不想勉強自己假裝高興。”  
“噢，”湯姆馬上斂起好奇的表情，嘴唇抿成一直線：“我很抱歉。”  
你當然該抱歉。哈利在心裡怨恨地想。  
要說他最不想跟誰分享這個秘密，那就是湯姆，但是考慮到a)不告訴他，他將會纏著哈利問個沒完，b)他需要湯姆幫他借書，c)有一部分的他是邪惡的，想看湯姆表現出歉意的樣子，即使湯姆不知道未來的他會殺掉哈利的爸媽，但看湯姆道歉多少還是給哈利一些快感。

“其實我也沒有爸媽。”湯姆快速地說完。哈利愣住。  
“我不覺得這是什麼大問題。”湯姆又露出那種刀槍水火不入的面無表情，哈利猜，也許他正在把情緒全部收進大腦封閉術的屏障後。  
“我剛出生就沒有爸媽了，我可以養活我自己，我過得很好。”湯姆生硬地說完。  
哈利一時也覺得有點尷尬，通常他跟赫敏或是羅恩談起爸媽的話題時，他們也是這麼尷尬嗎？但是第一次巫師戰爭也導致許多孤兒，哈利並不覺得自己有什麼特別的，打敗伏地魔的是他的媽媽，他並沒有那麼厲害，他只想要他的家人活著陪在他身邊。  
“嗯，我看得出來，你很聰明又很優秀，也是一個很好的員工。”哈利說完就有點後悔，梅林啊，他也太不會安慰人了吧。

湯姆笑了一聲，算是給哈利一點禮貌的回應：“這不是永久的，我年底會辭職。”  
“辭職？你要去哪？”

他當然要前往阿爾巴尼亞尋找冠冕，製作魂器，之後痴迷於黑魔法，變成人不人鬼不鬼的樣子，成為黑魔王征服全英國。  
如果哈利沒有記錯鄧布利多給他看的記憶，金盃與掛墜盒應該是他出國之前所製作的。這麼說，湯姆已經跟赫普茲巴-史密斯聯繫了？他不會已經殺掉她了吧？  
哈利快昏過去了，命運給了他第二次機會，他都做了什麼？  
在魁地奇店打工、沒事偷拿店裡掃帚往天上飛、偶爾在酒吧喝醉到差點幻影顯型分體、跟殺人犯交朋友？事隔三個月才想起寫信給老教授求助？甚至還沒寫，而今天很可能就是哈利生命的最後一天？  
哈利小心翼翼的瞥了湯姆一眼，一如往常的面無表情，黑色的眼珠像是黑瑪瑙一般純粹穩重，又像是一場欲來的風暴，等待時機摧毀阻擋身前的障礙。  
哈利已經聽到腦袋裡的赫敏在對他尖叫：“你這三個月都在浪費時間，哈利，我們還在另一個時間線對抗伏地魔呢！”

“我要出國遊學，我已經存到一筆基金了。哈利，你會一直待在這嗎？還是你也有其他打算？”  
哈利實在不知道怎麼回應，他很想要回他的時空，又很想待在這阻止湯姆的殺人計畫。可是哈利真的能做到嗎？穿越來之前，他想要赴死以徹底摧毀伏地魔，但他不確定自己到底死了沒，也不確定現在這個時間線的湯姆是否會成為伏地魔。  
最終，哈利只是輕輕嘆了口氣：“我不知道，湯姆。”  
湯姆皺了眉頭：“什麼意思？你不知道未來要做什麼嗎？根據過去兩個月與你的對話，我相信你若是有相關成績證明，你當然可以成為一名傲羅，若是你的魁地奇表現如你所說那麼好，你也可以成為一名職業魁地奇選手。”

傲羅？魁地奇？這都不是哈利目前想做的事。  
傲羅是因為，他想阻止更多巫師小孩與他面臨同樣命運，被黑巫師殺死父母，成為孤兒。  
而魁地奇，他其實不確定自己是否要成為職業選手，一方面將興趣當成職業可能會使他對魁地奇疲乏，他不想損害他腦中為數不多的美好回憶，另一方面是，他不確定自己打魁地奇是因為自己喜歡打，還是旁人希望他打。  
問題還是那個：他不確定現在要做什麼，未來要做什麼。

一直以來，自從進入巫師世界後，他向前的動力很大一部分是——無可否認的——伏地魔。  
伏地魔殺了他爸媽，所以他恨他。  
伏地魔讓他變成大難不死的男孩，所以他要活下來。  
伏地魔威脅他的好友師長，所以他要挺身而出。  
看起來好像哈利一直都為了伏地魔而活。

赫敏喜歡學習，喜歡研究，她未來可能會成為一名學者或是教授，她對小精靈促進協會的積極態度，也可能使她成為一名法律專業人員，或是進入魔法部工作推動法案。  
羅恩，他有一部分跟自己相似，也不太清楚自己未來要做什麼，但至少他……有他的爸爸媽媽，況且他似乎有意跟隨自己的腳步成為傲羅，這讓哈利無形的壓力又更上一層，如果羅恩知道哈利其實並不那麼想當傲羅怎麼辦？哈利是不是正在把他的好友拖下水？

“好了，哈利，看起來你陷入某種晚來的青春期焦慮。”湯姆伸出右手兩根細長的手指輕輕揉著哈利緊皺的眉心，不知不覺間湯姆靠得離哈利極近，他好奇的眼眸試圖與哈利對上，完美卷度的瀏海差一點點就要碰到哈利的額頭。  
哈利嚇一跳，快速後退：“並沒有晚來，我才十七歲！”  
湯姆噗哧一聲笑了：“哈利，我有時真的很佩服你再怎麼驚慌失措也不會漏聽任何一個反擊的機會。”  
“你是在拐彎抹角讚美我很伶牙俐齒嗎？”  
“是啊，我真是愛極了你的口才。”  
“謝謝，但我想你技高一籌。”

湯姆還是保持著眼睛由下往上看，頭輕輕歪向一邊，他雙手交疊在下巴，對著哈利笑了笑：“那麼，你今晚打算怎麼過呢？可憐兮兮地窩在自己的小房間裡，哀怨自己迷茫的人生？”  
哈利瞬間脹紅了臉：“關你什麼事？”  
“哦，哈利，”湯姆皺眉，表現出關心的模樣：“我是你唯一的……陪伴，可惜我也要離開你，你一定很難過吧。”  
“你的陪伴對我來說不是必要的。”哈利冷硬地回道。  
“是嗎？那麼你為什麼要跟我吃一頓又一頓的午餐呢？又為什麼要找我聊天呢？對了，你還沒找到你想要的書吧……唉，我以後離開了，你該怎麼辦呢？可憐的小哈利。”

哈利知道，這個年輕的伏地魔在情緒操縱自己，一旦自己理智斷了線，他要入侵自己的思想可謂相當容易，簡直跟切開豆腐一樣輕鬆，平時的他可以輕易的用一兩句屁話帶過，或乾脆使用逃跑大法——對，哈利最厲害的技倆，逃跑。但是今天不行，不是今天，他父母因他而死，他怎麼能——  
雖然才幾步路的距離，但是哈利幻影移形回到了魁地奇商店，他還是選擇逃離現場，繼續上下午跟晚上的班。雖然再不高興，但沒工作就沒錢養活自己，他還不覺得自己跟約翰森有熟到可以翹班的地步。

唉，他真想念自己那個波特大金庫。  
-  
“你終於下班了。”  
哈利看都不看眼前的人一眼，這其實不是什麼難事，一方面對方比他高了不少，一方面哈利早就習慣逃避別人的目光了。  
就說了，平時可以笑鬧帶過或避而不談，聽之任之羞辱，但今天不行。哈利不會輕易原諒湯姆。  
“我給你帶來了你想要的書。”  
哈利嘴角抽蓄，但還是不想看湯姆。  
“我給你外帶一杯特大杯奶油啤酒，雙倍奶油。”  
哈利眼睛眨了兩下，不能抬頭，不能。  
“我……趁你下午跟另一個店員換班時跟你們店長買了狂風七號。”  
“你哪來的錢？”哈利瞬間抬頭問道。  
湯姆又露出貓一樣的笑容，牙齒露出的程度也許更像鯊魚，獵豹，任何頂級掠食動物：“你終於跟我說話了。”然後抓著哈利幻影移形。  
-  
哈利真想罵髒話，為什麼這個該死的法術可以被動發動？難道它就不能考慮個體的自由意志嗎？就像奪魂咒，如果哈利可以抵抗奪魂咒，那為什麼不能抵抗幻影移形？  
“這他媽的是哪。”哈利口氣甚差地問道。下一秒發現這裡相當熟悉，霍格莫德。  
“我猜你住這裡。”湯姆像是什麼事都沒發生一樣，優雅地用一個誇張的手勢將特大杯奶油啤酒遞給哈利。哈利瞪了他一眼，接過來，但沒喝。  
“我很好奇，”湯姆用一種若有所思的語氣說：“你到底是不是霍格華茲的學生？”  
“那你先說你上學時有沒有做什麼豐功偉業。”哈利冷笑。  
“你為什麼會有這樣的疑問呢？”  
“事實上，我被告知要小心你。”  
“啊，老約翰森，對嗎？”湯姆眯起眼睛笑了：“他的兒子，納森，真可憐，夾著屁股逃到法國布斯巴頓了。”  
哈利毛骨悚然：“你對他做了什麼？”  
湯姆無辜地聳聳肩：“我那時是級長，他只有三年級，當然要服從我的管教。”而後又自然地拉著哈利坐在霍格莫德街道上的一張長椅上：“雖然有點晚了，不過我想這是一個談心的好時刻。”

夜晚的霍格莫德人並不多，這個年代的巫師保有一定的純樸，並不像哈利的教父小天狼星曾告訴他的，他們那個年代霍格莫德酒吧晚上沒有空置過，永遠擠滿了年輕的男巫女巫尋歡作樂。  
但街道上仍有零散的路人經過，還會回頭看看哈利跟湯姆，事實上哈利認為應該都是湯姆吸引了目光，誰叫他是遠近馳名的模範畢業生。  
哈利考慮要不要在周圍設一個隱私咒，不過湯姆已經先一步這麼做了。  
在開闊空間設隱私咒其實相當考驗巫師的技巧，一方面難以控制範圍，另一方面容易變得更加突兀，路人發現聽不到聲音的那塊，反而更容易去注意，因此，通常都會搭配一定程度的“忽略咒”，但是這個咒語不是哈利所施展的，哈利不確定他會被忽略到什麼程度，搞不好等等湯姆直接在這裡殺了哈利都沒人注意。

湯姆嘆了口氣：“你真的很不信任我。”  
“首先，你對我的瞭解比我對你的瞭解深的多，再來，你在我焦慮時不但沒有安慰我，反而嘲弄我，最後，你不顧我的意願，強制幻影移形我，試問，我要怎麼信任你？”  
“我給你帶來你想要的！”湯姆用無辜的眼神看著哈利，但是沒用，這眼神小天狼星傳神多了，他甚至可以變成一條真正的狗，想到小天狼星哈利又心更痛了。  
哈利沉默不語，連看都不看湯姆的冷處理態度，湯姆又嘆了一口氣：“我道歉，行了吧？我不該在你這麼難過的日子嘲笑你。事實上……我中午是想逼你承認你沒有人陪，這樣我就……”  
“你就可以大肆嘲笑可憐的哈利-波特是沒人要的孤兒。”  
“你姓波特？”

哈利真的很想拿起奶油啤酒砸爛湯姆那張漂亮的臉，他再聰明又怎樣？他就是個情緒操縱狂外加逮到他人的按鈕就死命按的討厭鬼。  
哈利大聲嘆了一口氣，舉起奶油啤酒，想想還是別跟自己過不去，喝下一大口。  
然後，然後他感覺自己舌頭變得稍微腫脹，感覺好像被螫人咒螫到，或是某種物質在他舌頭漸漸聚成一塊又厚又重的東西……  
哈利雙眼瞪大看著漸漸斂起笑容的湯姆，雞皮疙瘩瞬間從腳底竄到頭皮。

“你……給我喝……什麼……”  
湯姆面無表情的回答：“現在我可以挖出你的小秘密了。”  
吐真劑。哈利知道。四年級小巴蒂克羅奇，五年級烏姆裡奇，距離這些事件才過不到兩年，他為什麼會天真到以為湯姆里德爾真心在跟他放感情交朋友？  
他真是噁心至極，鄧布利多說的沒錯，你幫不了。哈利恨他，恨死他了。

“你叫什麼名字。”湯姆里德爾開始用無感情的冷淡聲音詢問，就好像他是審判長，正在詢問被告姓名。  
“哈利-詹姆-波特。”哈利還沒來得及控制自己的嘴，就脫口而出。  
“你的出生日期以及你的父母。”  
“1980年7月31日，詹姆-波特與莉莉-波特。”  
“你來過霍格華茲嗎？”  
“來過。”  
“你認識未來的我嗎？”  
“認識。”  
“我未來的名字是什麼？”  
“Motherfucking Voldemort.”  
湯姆-里德爾眉頭抽動兩下。  
“你恨我嗎？”  
“恨。”  
“是我殺了你父母嗎？”  
“去你的，是。”  
“告訴我，我未來是什麼樣的人？”  
真的？這個問題？到底在期待什麼回答？又跩又威風的黑魔王大人？  
“垃圾人。”  
湯姆安靜了很長一段時間，然後突然大笑起來。

哈利被他的笑聲搞的心煩意亂，然後湯姆突然伸出手按住他下巴，拿捏的位置使他臉頰一麻，逼他放鬆打開嘴，湯姆迅速往裡面滴了兩滴藥水，然後哈利一把將奶油啤酒灌進湯姆還在大笑的嘴。  
哈利立刻感覺到舌頭放鬆了，他知道那是解藥，在湯姆還沒來得及給自己喝下解藥前，哈利面無表情掏出早已準備好的魔杖對湯姆說：“速速禁錮。”  
在短時間內看著湯姆從自鳴得意的笑臉脹紅成憤怒的模樣，真是大快人心。哈利為了羞辱他，慢吞吞地開口詢問：“你的名字？”  
“湯姆-馬沃羅-里德爾”  
“你的出生日期以及你的父母。”  
“1926年12月31日，湯姆-里德爾跟梅洛普-岡特”  
“你殺了你爸然後嫁禍給你舅舅嗎？”  
“是。”  
“你殺了麥朵嗎？”  
“那是意外，事實上是蛇怪殺的。”  
“你殺了赫普茲巴-史密斯嗎？”  
“沒有。”  
“你的日記放哪？”  
“我家書桌的抽屜。”  
“你知道冠冕在哪了嗎？”  
“知道。”  
“你恨我嗎？”  
“沒有。”  
哈利驚呆了。

也許是這樣放鬆了魔力控制，湯姆得以掙脫，他迅速往嘴內滴了幾滴解藥，然後瞪著哈利，鼻翼微微掀動，一邊嘴角厭惡的扭曲。  
哈利不太確定要先放一個鐵甲咒還是冒險幻影移形試試，後者是怕湯姆突然伸手抓上來跟他一起回家。若是被他知道地址，那哈利從容就義的日子也就不遠了。  
不過，出乎他意料之外，湯姆在大聲喘氣數十下後，冷靜地先開口：“這下我們可以平等地對彼此坦誠了。”  
哈利很想開口譏笑他，若是自己寫信給鄧布利多，借用他的儲思盆，把剛剛那段真情流露的吐真劑記憶交給傲羅，那可就遠非平等了。  
不過，湯姆對他用“一忘皆空”的速度也許更快，哈利還是嘴巴閉閉比較安全。

哈利做作地大嘆一口氣：“唉，你這是何必呢？你想談什麼？”  
“你是哪個學院的？你一定不是拉文克勞，你對知識沒有渴望。你應該也不是赫夫帕夫，因為你有著其他兩院更為明顯的特質。但是……你沒有明顯的野心，還有過分仰賴魯莽的直覺……你是個葛萊分多？”  
“答對。”  
“你真的是1980年出生的？”湯姆眼睛瞪大：“我大你五十四歲！你怎麼可能認識我？我一定很有名，對嗎？”  
哈利實在不知道要怎麼回應，這個年輕的伏地魔，自戀程度非同凡響，沒錯，儘管得知哈利知道他那麼多魂器的秘密後，他除了第一個問題不是，其他都是關於自己，而且第一個問題也只是為了證明自己非凡的推理能力。

“那當然，你不只殺了我爸媽，你是家喻戶曉令人聞風喪膽的神經病反社會殺人狂，能不有名嗎？”  
湯姆沉默一瞬：“你知道日記、冠冕、赫普茲巴-史密斯，你還知道我殺了那個骯髒的麻瓜嫁禍給我舅舅。你在未來是不是正準備殺了我？”  
這神奇的推理能力！難道哈利就不能是他的食死徒嗎？知道那些都是為了幫助他的主登上顛峰！  
“你不用擺出那種表情，你不可能是我的僕人，你是個葛萊分多，爸媽被我殺掉的葛萊分多。”湯姆嘲笑他，他的惡劣態度與志得意滿又回來了。  
“事實上，那頂帽子本來想把我放到斯萊特林。”  
“唔，我蠻意外他沒有堅持他的決定。我認為你在斯萊特林會比你在葛萊分多好。”出乎哈利意料之外，他原以為湯姆會嫌惡的皺眉，結果湯姆反而以理性態度，彷彿正準備好好探討一番。  
“為什麼？”從來沒有人告訴他，那頂帽子做錯了。他身邊的人基本上都以他是葛萊分多為傲。

“我認為你的勇氣與魯莽是天生的，但你有種敏銳與審時度勢的特質，你也不是那麼重視規則，掃帚的事，嗯？這可能是後天環境使你學會的，葛萊分多只會在你原有的天賦錦上添花，但是斯萊特林可以使你學到更多。”  
敏銳？審時度勢？那都是會看人臉色的好聽說法吧！哈利想到送給他這份大禮的環境，德思禮。他的臉馬上陰沉下來。  
“當然了，本質還是個葛萊分多。”湯姆又笑了：“你的表情真是一清二楚。”  
“那我真感謝帽子聽我的意見，而不會變成像你這種背地裡給人下藥的敗類。”  
哈利就是管不住自己這張嘴，湯姆臉馬上垮下來，暴躁的黑色眼睛閃過一絲紅光，像是下一秒要撕碎眼前這個不敬的混蛋。但是哈利有說錯什麼嗎？  
“算了，反正以後還有得糾正。”湯姆似乎耗盡大腦封閉術的每一道屏障才將情感封的滴水不漏：“我很好奇，給你後天特質的那個環境。”  
哈利的身體馬上僵硬：“我不想跟你談這個。事實上，全世界就你最沒資格問我。”  
“我的仁慈是有極限的，哈利。”湯姆凶狠地盯著哈利，現在他的眼睛完全變成紅色的：“我一再好言對你，你卻不知感激，那別怪我了，攝神取念！”

那是一種不顧一切被暴力撕開腦袋的感覺，哈利感覺他大腦每一寸都被蹂躪的體無完膚，湯姆的意識強勢入侵相比他以前遭受伏地魔的怒火過猶不及，所有腦袋的回憶都被狠狠踏過，老約翰精明又慈愛的笑容、第一次偷騎狂風七號在天空翱翔的快感、初來乍到時常做戰爭噩夢不得好睡，只能到酒吧爛醉一場的荒唐日子、第一次湯姆抱著時間旅行的書笑著在店門口等他下班，好像每天中午見不夠一樣、與湯姆在天空翱翔……  
哈利感受湯姆的意識凝滯一瞬，哈利認為這是個好機會，他努力回想斯內普的話，首先，要建立屏障，把他趕出去……！

“盔甲護身！”

湯姆好像察覺他的抵抗意圖，憤怒加劇，又更加用力想要入侵——  
七歲的哈利，看著達利手上拿著裝有電腦的機器人，然後瑪姬姑媽塞給哈利一包狗餅乾。  
十歲的哈利，不小心踩到瑪姬姑媽愛狗的爪子，被一路追咬爬到樹上，直到午夜才允許進屋。  
“懦夫哈利！狗會聞到恐懼的味道！你比狗還膽小！”達利對他大聲嘲弄，並把他推倒在地，哈利一屁股坐進狗濕呼呼的尿墊。  
十三歲生日當天的哈利，瑪姬姑媽肥胖的臉帶著嫌惡的表情對他說“如果母狗有什麼不對頭的地方，小狗也必定有什麼地方不好。”  
湯姆的意識停住了。

“盔甲護身！”

哈利發現自己的意識進入到一個完全陌生的領域。  
那裡很黑暗，很破舊，並不是什麼很廣闊的視野，狹窄的房間，光線微弱，門縫留著一絲似乎是長年使用磨損而再也扣不住。  
“怪胎湯姆，噁心，他媽媽連嬰兒都不肯照顧就急著把他丟來孤兒院。”  
“真是邪惡的孩子，該不會是被強姦生下來的吧。”  
“看他整天擺一副陰沉的表情，真希望哪天生一場病自己死掉。”  
“奇怪，他沒飯吃都沒把自己餓死，真可惜。”

哈利呆住了。

那是一個絕對不到十歲的小男孩，他長得十分精緻俊秀，但是他有厚厚的眼袋，彷彿很多天沒睡好一樣，他淩亂的捲髮貼在他的腦袋上，似乎只比哈利的乖巧一點。他破爛的褲腳上沾了一點米粒，濕濕的，手上拿著歪斜的碗，大部分的食物都被傾倒在他身上。  
他面無表情地盯著眼前兩個孩子，只比他大不了多少，但是男孩那個長的特別壯實高大，臉上的橫肉顯示著他在這群孩子的地位，而女孩那個有著尖酸刻薄的笑容，手上還拿著一小杯液體。  
“我來給骯髒的湯姆洗臉！瑪莎說髒污垢要用醋來洗！”

哈利突然覺得胃裡泛起一陣噁心的感覺，他想到第一次看到鄧布利多來孤兒院通知湯姆的記憶時，他聽見湯姆的媽媽偷走斯萊特林的掛墜盒後只賣了十個加隆，她被湯姆的父親拋棄，生下湯姆而後悲慘的死去。在那一刻，他有些動搖，難道他的媽媽不願意為他兒子再努力一點施展魔法嗎？難道她就不肯去求她哪怕跟德思禮一樣可怕的親戚收養湯姆嗎？  
而鄧布利多說了什麼？  
哈利想起來了。

‘莫非你竟然對伏地魔產生了同情？’

不！他是最邪惡的黑巫師！他害我變成孤兒！

可是……可是……

哈利在回憶裡是聞不到氣味的，但是那兩個大孩子都捏著鼻子對湯姆大笑，然後男孩一腳把湯姆踹翻在地，而後大搖大擺地跑出去。  
湯姆瞪著那男孩的背，眼神絕望而憎恨，那是……那是哈利熟悉的表情。  
在自己身上也曾有的表情。  
可是哈利的媽媽願意為他犧牲，而湯姆的媽媽把他丟棄在孤兒院門口。

“夠了！”17歲剛畢業的湯姆里德爾大吼一聲，把哈利推倒在地，特大杯的奶油啤酒潑了兩人一身，而後湯姆迅速幻影移形離開。  
哈利不知道為什麼，他記得上次偷看斯內普的記憶，也讓他有這種心口酸酸的感覺。  
但是湯姆……湯姆的媽媽……  
哈利站起身，幻影移形回家。

11/30  
哈利跟湯姆這個月沒有說話，但還是會偷偷觀察對方。

當然，他們的日常生活不可能受到什麼影響，一個在斜角巷工作，一個在翻倒巷工作，根本沒什麼交集。  
湯姆午餐還是在破釜酒吧解決，不過哈利倒是開始四處亂找餐廳，有時去麻瓜倫敦，有時去霍格莫德。  
考慮到麻瓜社會戰爭餘波動盪不安，哈利去了兩三次麻瓜倫敦就不想再訪了。  
霍格莫德，出乎意料地有許多美味的食物，不過哈利還是不想走進豬頭酒吧，他短期內不是很想看到鄧布利多家族的人，即使阿不福思憎恨阿不思，但是，誰知道阿不思有沒有在酒吧內埋著眼線呢？

湯姆還是跟往常一樣，一副模範好學生的派頭與高官攀談，如果不是他的外表與哈利深知的邪惡內心，他這副模樣讓哈利想起一個人，派西韋斯萊，哈利在心裡偷笑。  
哈利覺得很奇怪，湯姆明明沒有從政企圖，為什麼要花那麼多時間積攢政治人脈呢？這種舉動又令哈利想到斯拉格霍恩教授，湯姆是他的寵兒，可能舔高官的鞋子是師門一脈相承的優良傳統吧。

儘管在心裡嘲笑湯姆裝模作樣的派頭，但哈利這一個月過得並不好，他心裡總是有一塊地方輕輕的抽痛，提醒他“湯姆的媽媽不愛湯姆，只把湯姆當成勒索湯姆爸爸情感的工具，一旦不奏效就棄之敝屣。”  
當然，這完全不能構成伏地魔以血液偏見為名，培養食死徒大軍折磨麻瓜出身及麻瓜的正當理由。

這只是提醒哈利一件事。

如果鄧布利多從頭到尾都不愛哈利，只是把哈利當成打敗伏地魔的工具，一旦不奏效哈利會得到什麼下場呢？鄧布利多會把哈利殺掉嗎？  
這幾乎是哈利一整個月都在糾結的事情，但是以現在的情況來說，哈利不確定自己還是不是一個魂器，他也不是霍格華茲的學生，鄧布利多手還沒長成這樣，哈利可以說是繞著鄧布利多走。  
他只是很好奇，這種以愛為名的利用，是不是跟從頭到尾都不愛一樣糟糕。

但是，哈利告訴自己，他還是想要做些什麼，改變一些事。至少，湯姆不能再殺人了。

他腦內一直不斷想著日記，冠冕，戒指，赫普茲巴-史密斯。  
日記在湯姆家的書桌抽屜，冠冕在阿爾巴尼亞不知道哪裡，戒指在岡特小屋，上面有可怕的咒語，赫普茲巴-史密斯快被湯姆殺死了。  
如果這樣跟湯姆冷戰下去，那是一輩子都阻止不了他的秘密計畫了。  
-  
湯姆這個月過的不太好。

哈利不跟他說話，連看也不看他一眼。  
赫普茲巴-史密斯去南歐旅遊一個月，順便參加侄女的豪華遊艇婚禮。她侄女是個麻瓜，順帶一提。所以接近她的傳家寶進度為零。

不過，湯姆肯定，只要他跟赫普茲巴-史密斯這事還沒解決，那麼哈利就會一直把注意力放在他身上。湯姆微笑，這就是他想要的。

吃完午餐，湯姆決定不經意地路過哈利工作的魁地奇商店，偷偷看兩眼哈利認真工作的身影，也許可以看到哈利對待客人禮貌的微笑。  
那種微小的笑容是不可能露出酒窩的，搞不好只有湯姆知道哈利有酒窩，一想到這種只存在於他們之間的小秘密，湯姆臉上的微笑又更擴大一些。

哈利，有些過度影響他的情緒了。不過，哈利也沒什麼特別的。伏地魔的偉大目標才是他盡全力該追求的。

越接近優質魁地奇用品商店，人聲越是鼎沸，今天是11月30日，接近耶誕節，許多學生都會專程到斜角巷購買聖誕禮物。霍格莫德誠然也有許多新奇玩意，但更偏向是一個巫師村落，並不一定可以及時對外流通。而斜角巷緊跟潮流，外接各國魔法貿易商賈，內與麻瓜倫敦相連，還有巫師界最安全及流通率最大的銀行古靈閣。

湯姆撫摸著手上刻著家族紋飾的黑寶石金戒指，是的，他身上流著古老的佩弗利爾家族血脈，還有純血家族岡特的血脈，更是斯萊特林唯一的繼承人。他只要再多與那些愚蠢的高官多喝幾次下午茶，很快的，他就可以獲取家族金庫與威森加摩席位，屆時，他將實質上掌握魔法不列顛的政權，以及無與倫比的黑巫師力量，使自詡光明一方的偽君子哭哭啼啼匍匐在他腳下。

他不知道，原來去古靈閣進入家族金庫必須出示代表家族之物。他現在知道了，他將會隨身攜帶這個裝載他一小片高貴靈魂的戒指，一如他還在霍格華茲時期的樣子。  
不過，現在還不急，高層也還未協調好，他那舅舅進入阿茲卡班後日夜瘋喊他是無辜的，他被下了奪魂咒，如果真給那些傲羅查出什麼蛛絲馬跡，那就麻煩了。

湯姆走到優質魁地奇用品店，對面的書店，佔據那個視野良好的面對櫥窗卻又可以被柱子稍微遮住的地方，開始偷偷觀察哈利。  
哈利臉很紅，像是在店裡不斷跑來跑去一樣，他耐心地向顧客講解，不分年齡，不分純血或麻瓜出身，他總是詳盡地講解什麼造型的掃帚適合什麼位置，或是哪套魁地奇用品保養工具適合哪種掃帚、什麼年齡的掃帚，以及使用掃帚的注意事項。  
湯姆注意到有幾個女孩偷偷站在櫥窗外打量哈利，竊竊私語然後偷笑。  
然後他看見一個金髮和另一個高大黑髮的男孩，大搖大擺地走進魁地奇用品店。後面跟著兩個黑髮年紀小一點的男孩。

阿布拉薩斯-馬爾福跟阿爾法德-布萊克，他們都跟湯姆同年齡，今年早就畢業了，阿布拉薩斯早就在魔法部取得高層職位，他的父親早就授予他繼承人之位，也許明年就要訂婚了，他算是忠心，也出了不少聰明點子，家族地位也好利用。  
阿爾法德-布萊克，湯姆一直對他不太瞭解，他……太自由了。身為一個斯萊特林，應該更為尊重權力階級，也就是身為頂端的湯姆，但阿爾法德老是喜歡什麼保護神奇動物，麻瓜研究之類的奇怪科目，也是湯姆的純血菁英圈裡最不受控制的，據說他下個月即將出發探索亞馬遜叢林。  
那兩個小男孩是西格納斯-布萊克跟奧賴昂-布萊克，應該都是四年級。湯姆當然認識他們，這可是他蛇窩裡有高度潛力的小蛇。

湯姆決定遠遠觀察他們的行為。  
-  
四個一看就很難相處的男孩走進店門，哈利一看那金髮的長相感覺頭皮都麻了，這些純血都是基因複製人嗎？就連哈利自己也完美複製詹姆-波特的外表，還是有什麼家族魔咒一出生就施在嬰兒臉上，生怕嬰兒長得不像他們的父親？  
德拉科-馬爾福的祖父在他店裡！

另一個半長黑髮的男孩，長得有一點像是哈利在格里莫廣場曾經掃過一眼的小天狼星的弟弟雷古勒斯，那麼他應該就是布萊克了，但是他更壯，應該比小天狼星還高，皮膚是健康的黝黑，如果說這四個男孩裡誰是真正的魁地奇玩家，哈利毫不猶豫票他。  
後面那兩個小男孩都是黑髮，哈利也認不出這是誰，也許都是布萊克。

“我沒有看過你。”  
出乎意料，馬爾福先開口向哈利搭話。他講話的態度不像德拉科一樣隨時準備開一些惡毒玩笑，他有一種成年人的穩重氣質，不過表情仍是很傲慢。  
“我是七月份才來這裡工作的。有什麼我能幫你的嗎？”  
“我的兩個弟弟，”年長的布萊克友好的向哈利點點頭，伸手指著兩個小布萊克：“他們今年是球隊的追球手(chaser)跟搜捕手(seeker)，他們想購買更適合他們職位與體型的掃帚。”  
“啊，那麼，誰是追球手誰是搜捕手呢？”哈利朝那兩個小布萊克微笑，他們都面無表情，左邊那個是追球手，右邊那個是搜捕手。

哈利自己是搜捕手，而金妮是他看過最厲害的追球手，他知道自己的爸爸是個偉大的追球手，這個位置的要求與搜捕手有些類似，需要敏捷且迅速的飛行者。

“那麼，我會向你們推薦狂風七號，這是一把穩定性與爆發性兼具的掃帚，非常適合急衝俯衝。”  
“可是新出的火種爆跟快帚呢？他們有更好的彈性，或是爆發度。”  
哈利神秘地笑了：“我正好是一名搜捕手，相信我，狂風七號可以給你穩定的支撐性，以及更為精確的速度控制。火種爆固然有好彈性，但他們過於靈敏了，你很容易加速失控撞上欄杆，而快帚，速度比火種爆要快，但是在爬升中途卻常常失去動力，無論你是搜捕手或是追球手，你都會非常仰賴直覺操控你的掃帚，如果掃帚與你的反應不協調，那會相當痛苦。因此，我不太推薦以上兩款。”

“你真是奇怪的銷售員，火種爆跟快帚是新出的產品，價格正硬，你應該趁機多推銷幾隻。” 馬爾福微微地翹起嘴角，不過並非嘲弄之意。  
哈利平靜地回覆：“雖然我是個銷售員，但我真的很喜愛魁地奇這項運動，我不希望商業活動影響我專業的判斷。”

“看得出來你很喜歡。你是霍格華茲的嗎？我怎麼沒看過你？”年長的布萊克愉悅地伸出手：“我是阿爾法德-布萊克，很高興有你這麼瞭解魁地奇的銷售員為我的弟弟們提供專業意見。”  
“這是我的職責，我是哈利。不過我不是霍格華茲的學生，我受家庭教育。”哈利也禮貌地回以微笑並朝他回握。  
“我是阿布拉薩斯-馬爾福。若你不介意的話，請問你姓什麼？”馬爾福慢吞吞的問道。  
“哦，閉嘴吧阿布，少拿純血那一套到處顯擺。”阿爾法德不悅地推了一把阿布拉薩斯，後者對他翻了個白眼。  
“我是混血，你們應該不會聽過我的姓氏。”  
馬爾福若有所思地打量他幾秒，然後點點頭。

“哈利，你玩魁地奇已經幾年了？”阿爾法德自然地換了個話題。  
“嗯……六年了。”  
“你一直都打搜捕手嗎？”  
“是啊，不過偶爾會扮演追球手。”  
“那太好了！其實，我一直都是守門員，我想問問你下班後有沒有時間，或是之後找個空檔，我想麻煩你教我弟弟一些技巧，當然，我會付給你教練薪水。”

“這……”哈利吃了一驚，他沒想到阿爾法德會向他提出這種要求：“你還沒見過我玩魁地奇呢。”  
“你剛剛說的頭頭是道，我自己也曾是一名球員，我相信你應該有水準以上。”阿爾法德對哈利親切地微笑，這個笑容實在太熟悉了，哈利不受控制地點點頭。  
“嗯，我剛好下班了，那我先幫你們結帳，剛好可以試試看新掃帚？”

當他們走出店門時，哈利沒想到一個熟悉的如絲絨般地聲音在他身後響起。  
“阿布拉薩斯，阿爾法德，好巧啊。”  
“湯姆？”阿布拉薩斯驚訝地回身，向來人打招呼。  
“你怎麼會在這？”阿爾法德微微皺眉，哈利沒放過這個表情。

“我恰好與盧克伍德結束談話，路過這裡。你們趕著去哪裡嗎？”  
“噢，我們要去試試看新買的掃帚。”阿爾法德回應：“你對魁地奇不感興趣，不是嗎？”  
“嗯，事實上，我與哈利晚上還有約，我擔心他忘記了，所以來提醒他。哈利，你上次問我的書我還沒拿給你呢。”  
“你們認識？”阿爾法德看著哈利。  
“呃，嗨，湯姆。或許我們可以改天……？”  
“哈利，”湯姆仍是面帶微笑，但語氣稍微強硬：“史密斯小姐上次恰好和我談到你我都有興趣的一件事。我想你可能會想聽聽我的看法。”  
哈利一聽瞬間冒冷汗：“阿爾法德，抱歉，我跟湯姆真的有非常重要的事要做。”  
阿爾法德皺皺鼻子，有些不情願：“好吧。那，明天你還會在嗎？”  
“會。到時再談？”  
“好。”

看著他們離開到不會聽見談話的距離，哈利馬上對湯姆憤怒地嘶嘶道：“你做了什麼？”  
“你跟布萊克很熟？”  
“我們剛認識。”  
“那你為什麼要跟他們走？你對剛認識的人這麼信任？”  
“他問我是否可以當他弟弟的私人教練，我只想賺外快。不要轉移話題，你對赫普茲巴-史密斯做了什麼？”  
“沒什麼。我只是覺得你也許會對我上次忘記給你的書有興趣。”  
哈利懷疑地盯著他：“那你為什麼不直接給我書？”  
“書現在在我家，我忘記帶出來了，等會我拿給你。我們先一起吃晚餐。我請客，就當是上次的賠禮？”  
“好吧。”  
“那太好了。”  
-  
“既然我們上次已經知道對方的一些秘密了，不如就直接打開天窗說亮話吧。你是怎麼時空穿越來的？”  
“說實話，我也不太清楚。”哈利低聲說，他注意到湯姆手上的戒指，沒抬頭直視湯姆：“我最後的記憶是要去殺掉你。”  
哈利原以為湯姆會生氣，但湯姆意外的平靜，哈利看著他，他聳聳肩。

“嚴格意義上來說，我還沒有成為他。”  
“但你會的。”  
“你不是要來阻止我嗎？”湯姆微笑。沒有傳達到眼底。  
“你會讓我阻止你？”哈利懷疑地眯起眼睛。  
“你說你才十七歲，為什麼會是你這種小男孩來殺掉我？”  
“嗯，你殺了我爸媽，我完全有充分的動機。”  
“但那是一場戰爭，哈利。被我毀掉家庭的小孩不只你，一定有什麼更為強烈的理由，讓你不惜一切代價也要殺掉我。”  
“好吧。有一個預言……”哈利不是很確定要不要透露這麼詳細的資訊給他，但，管他的，我是個葛萊分多：“它上面說，一個注定打敗另一個，兩人不能同時並存。”  
“而你就是預言中所說的其中一個？”  
“事實上，是你選中了我。”  
“為什麼？”湯姆眯起眼睛：“我那時就認識你嗎？”  
“我那時還只是個嬰兒。我是符合預言條件的其中一個。”

湯姆跟哈利沉默了很久。  
哈利有些坐立不安，開始偷偷打量他。  
“我還沒問你那位黑魔法防禦教授發生什麼事才導致記憶消失，你知道，要把一個人記憶全部消除是很困難的事。”  
“噢，他……”哈利斟酌用字：“他用了一根壞掉的魔杖，咒語反彈了。”  
“那是什麼情況讓他必須要對別人使用遺忘咒呢？”  
“這我不瞭解。”

“哈利，不要對我說謊。”湯姆慢慢逼近哈利，雖然餐廳裡人來人往，但他看起來好像不太在意引起一場騷動。  
彷彿回到十二歲那年，密室裡的湯姆與他的對質。但是經歷這些年的成長，哈利不是一個會害怕威脅的人。  
“湯姆，你如果想要從我這裡獲得什麼東西，你不該用逼迫的。我不欠你什麼。”  
“我認為這與我有關，我有權知道。”  
“但如果我說了，你可能會威脅到我的生命。你想殺了我嗎？”哈利笑了，有些悲傷：“就做吧，反正也不是第一次了。我不會告訴你你想知道的事。”

“我還很好奇一件事。”湯姆沒有後退，但也沒有再持續逼近：“你為什麼要關心赫普茲巴-史密斯？應該說，你為什麼要這麼關心會對你生命造成威脅的事？我不是未來的他，你應該不需要再……復仇？”  
哈利愣住：“我以為阻止別人殺人是很正常的事。”  
“但牽涉到自己的性命那就是另一回事了。”湯姆反駁：“你似乎沒有保護自己的意識。遇到危險，你第一個念頭就是衝在前鋒為他人抵抗。”  
“葛萊分多。”哈利聳肩。  
“不，這更像是一種人格缺陷……”湯姆喃喃自語，好像在分析哈利：“好吧，我用我的魔法發誓，絕對不會因為你說的話而威脅到你的生命。怎麼樣？可以告訴我了吧？”

淡淡的金光自湯姆的魔杖手浮現，然後一路蔓延至心口，最後消失。

哈利詫異：“你……為什麼要這麼做？”  
“我只是不想你再用那麼不信任的眼神看我。”  
當他說這句話時，他的眼神突然閃過一絲看不懂的光芒，哈利不確定那是受傷還是懊惱？  
“我不明白，”湯姆自顧自地繼續：“你願意與一個剛認識的人離開，我們認識三個月了，你對我仍是很警惕。”  
“他讓我想起一個我很熟悉的人，而考慮到我們最近一次對話發生的事，我想我對你保持警惕是很正常的吧？”  
“那你能放下戒心了嗎？考慮到我剛剛的行為？”  
“說實話，你比我想像中還衝動。”哈利不自覺笑了，這次真心多了。  
“取決於對方是誰。”  
“好吧，你想知道什麼？如果我不想告訴你，你也不能逼我。”  
“當然，當然。嗯，就是剛剛的問題，發生什麼事件讓那位教授需要使用遺忘咒？”

於是哈利告訴他。  
湯姆沉默很久。

“我沒想到你能打敗蛇怪。”  
“我也沒想到你能殺了麥朵，然後嫁禍給海格，你害他被退學了！”  
“你認識海格？”湯姆眯起眼：“好吧，那有一部分也是他活該，在學校裡養八眼巨蛛的危險性並不亞於一條蛇怪。再說，麥朵的事是一場意外。”  
“那你也不應該推卸責任，而且海格並沒有出於殺人動機飼養八眼巨蛛，而你是想藉由蛇怪清洗血統不純的學生。我很好奇，你為什麼這麼討厭麻瓜出身？”  
“藉由放出蛇怪，可以讓所有人明白我是斯萊特林的傳人，我在繼承他的意志。”  
“但你最後也沒敢承認是你，並且，你真的瞭解斯萊特林出於什麼原因要進行血統清洗嗎？他的觀念會不會已經過時，或後人根本誤會他的意思了？你有閱讀過他的自傳或其他著作嗎？”

“我當然讀過。”湯姆的語氣自信滿滿：“純血統的巫師從小能受到更好的教育，更能保護巫師傳統的安全，好抵抗麻瓜的統治。麻瓜不分年代，只會折磨與殺害巫師，他們都是愚蠢又不知進步的物種。而麻瓜出身的巫師身上流著骯髒的血液，他們滿腦只想讓巫師與麻瓜和平共處，試圖說服所有人巫師與麻瓜並沒有什麼不同。你應該是最能理解麻瓜是多麼邪惡的吧？”  
“那也不應該由你來決定他們的生死，湯姆，你不是神。”

“為什麼我不行？”湯姆的聲音聽起來很危險：“我是斯萊特林的傳人，我是創校者的後代血脈，我有權決定誰能在巫師學校就讀。”  
“那你自己呢？你不也是一個混血巫師嗎？”哈利反駁：“你收到霍格華茲入學通知的那天，難道不是你人生最快樂的一天嗎？你不也把霍格華茲當成自己的家嗎？如果一個麻瓜出身的巫師從小不被家人理解，你要剝奪他們進入一個能接納他們世界的機會嗎？”  
“所以才要從根本去除這種機會的可能性。哈利，你還是太天真了。如果沒有麻瓜出身巫師來污染血源，那麼就不會有麻瓜虐待事件。”  
“我認同你說的必須保護巫師兒童被家人虐待排斥的情況發生，但我不能接受你因為他們的家庭而否定他們的存在。我最好的朋友，她是我們那個年代最聰明的巫師，她是麻瓜出身，但她的家人很愛她也以她是個女巫自豪。並不是每個麻瓜都痛恨巫師。”

“我不明白你為什麼這麼想。你明明也受到麻瓜的虐待，你為什麼要為他們說話？”  
“我討厭德思禮，但我不會想讓他們用生命付出代價。我……有一個教授，我曾以為他非常恨我，但直到我前一陣子我才理解一切都是偏見與溝通不良，我跟他都有錯，但他已經離世了，我跟他再也沒有機會說清楚了。湯姆，你有沒有想過很多誤會都是偏見所造成的？”  
“但他們不理解，也不願意理解！”

“抱歉打擾兩位先生，現在是用餐尖峰時刻，若沒有繼續用餐可以麻煩您為我們還在等待的客人騰出位置嗎？”服務生的突然介入，打斷緊繃時刻。  
哈利鬆了一口氣：“好的，不好意思。”

他們到店門口。

“這事還沒完。”湯姆看著前方說。  
“我知道，你還想繼續談嗎？”  
“我們要談的話題有點……私人。你會介意到另一個空間繼續嗎？”  
“要去哪？”  
“我家？”

也許可以順便找找日記本，哈利想。但去他家不會危險嗎？  
湯姆嘆了一口氣：“我發過誓了。”  
“我知道，好吧。”  
不知道是一時衝動，還是這一個月來其實哈利也說不清楚在親眼見證湯姆過去在孤兒院被欺負的記憶後，對湯姆是什麼感覺。但是哈利不想錯過更接近湯姆私人空間的機會。

湯姆的家在翻倒巷與斜角巷交接處的一棟破爛公寓四樓，這裡似乎出入混雜，哈利在樓梯口遇到一位戴著紅斑點蘑菇帽又把自己打扮得跟碗豆一樣的男巫，嘴上哼著奇怪的歌曲，還有另一位看起來很年輕的女巫，穿著正裝手上抱著一大疊文檔，急急忙忙地跑過他們。  
湯姆的家是不到五坪的小房間，逼仄又狹窄的空間裡只擺得下一張書桌與一張床跟一個小小的衣櫃。但是裡面非常乾淨整潔，沒有什麼富有生活氣息的裝飾物，非常實用主義。有一股洗衣精的淡淡香味。

哈利沒想到年輕的伏地魔也有過這種日子。  
他也沒想到湯姆竟然願意讓他知道。

湯姆從書桌上拿起一疊書，塞給哈利。  
“說真的，我原以為你會在發誓前就把我殺掉。”  
“我為什麼要這麼做？”  
“我知道太多事情了，不是嗎？”  
“我看不出來你能對我造成什麼威脅。”  
“你真的不知道。”  
“怎麼？你不會真的相信預言說的吧？你注定要打敗我？”湯姆挑起一邊眉毛，若有似無地嘲笑。

“事實上，是你相信了它，才會引起後續一系列事件。”  
“我不明白。”湯姆喃喃自語：“我一定有什麼目的。”  
“你只是想顯示自己的力量與不敗之地。藉由殺掉我，證明預言是一坨狗屎。但你明明就有別的選擇，是你選擇殺人這條路，造就我與其他受害者一起反對你。”  
“我有什麼選擇？”湯姆苦笑：“等你長大，求你不要打敗我？”  
“我不知道，說服我……什麼的，反正，不是這麼極端。你現在還想殺了我嗎？”  
“當然不想。連你都懂的道理，比你年長的我怎麼會不知道？”

“我沒有親身經歷過第一次巫師大戰，我也不太瞭解。但根據鄧布利多……什麼，我們都打算對彼此坦誠了，我的情報來源是他，很正常吧？”哈利對著湯姆懷疑的目光翻了個白眼：“他說你從國外回來後變了個人，不只個性，外表也大變。自那以後你的精神狀況好像就有點問題，你的食死……你的追隨者也變得越來越激進，開始獵殺麻瓜。你利用了他們對血液的偏見，但你自己也無法很好的控制他們，行為只能越來越殘暴。”  
“你是說，我被我的追隨者控制了？”  
“也可能是被你的思想控制了，鄧布利多說，黑魔法會腐蝕一個人的心智。”  
“忘了鄧布利多所說的吧，梅林也是黑巫師。”  
“什麼？”哈利驚訝：“但他是最偉大的巫師！”  
“所以，一個人偉不偉大，取決於他們是不是贏家。”

哈利沉默一瞬：“我不會接受你為達目的不擇手段，甚至殺人。不管幾次，我都會阻止你。”  
“是嗎？”湯姆竟然笑了，而且非常真心實意，笑出聲音：“我很期待你會怎麼做。”

“好吧，所以你還要繼續分裂你的靈魂嗎？你都已經做那麼多了，不用再繼續了吧？”  
“那是我的目標。”  
“你的目標是不死，魂器只要一個就可以達到效果了，你為什麼那麼堅持做成七個？”  
“你連這種事都知道，我開始後悔發誓了。”這句話也不知道是不是開玩笑：“七是最有力量的數字。”  
“你為什麼那麼堅持永生？”  
“那你為什麼不畏懼死亡？”

兩人都沉默。  
“如果付出我的性命，能阻止你繼續殺人，那我算是不畏懼死亡吧。”

12/24  
湯姆覺得一切都很愚蠢。愚蠢的節慶歌曲，愚蠢的紅綠裝飾，愚蠢的小孩子們只會笑嘻嘻地期待第二天早上床上會有禮物。愚蠢的大人只會用一個又一個謊言騙小孩子世界上真的有聖誕老人存在。

湯姆記得出生以來的任何事，他的媽媽是個懦弱的女人，一生下他就死了，那證明了伏地魔是如此強大，不需要所謂的家人也可以活得很好，活得比所有人都好。

伍氏孤兒院，當然也不會有什麼聖誕禮物。那天所有小孩都要到街上進行募捐表演，大一點的孩子要合唱聖誕歌曲報佳音，小一點的孩子就拿著大紙箱站在旁邊，擺出可憐的模樣讓路人同情。

湯姆第一次知道原來耶誕節會收到禮物是在霍格華茲一年級時。  
那個白痴艾弗裡，得意洋洋的拿著最新的掃帚在寢室裡跑來跑去，還刻意把掃帚毛蹭到湯姆的床上，嘴裡說著：“我看這裡很空曠，擺這裡剛好。”  
湯姆趁他轉身時不注意對他下了個螫人咒，於是艾弗裡的耶誕節早晨必須到醫療翼報到。  
還有馬爾福，他是不會笨到在湯姆面前顯擺，但是他床上的禮物滿到堆不下，除了精緻的魔法玩具跟進階魔法書籍，還有好幾包一看就很高級的糖果巧克力，全一年級發一輪還有剩，湯姆一看就嫉妒。

憑什麼。這些人這麼愚蠢、平庸、無能，憑什麼他們可以擁有湯姆沒有的東西？  
湯姆，當然什麼都沒收到。不過二年級以後，他每年都能收到來自忠心耿耿的追隨者的禮物。  
那是他應得的。他生來就如此不凡。

湯姆又站在書店的老位置盯著哈利，這一個月，阿爾法德跟他兩個弟弟常常來找哈利，導致哈利很多下班時間都無法跟湯姆在一起。  
哈利那個會露出酒窩的笑容，對阿爾法德綻放的次數比對湯姆還要多。  
像是現在，阿爾法德一邊笑一邊推了一把哈利，而哈利故作誇張的向後退好幾大步，兩人對視後大笑。

不過阿爾法德終究還是比不上湯姆的，哈利難道會願意為了阻止阿爾法德而去死？

上次談話，哈利那一句話讓湯姆心口有著異樣的感覺。他那樣說……好像湯姆對他來說很重要，重要到讓他克服對死亡的恐懼。  
但也有可能哈利只是個殉道者，他似乎相當信賴鄧布利多，那老頭想必給他洗腦不少，灌輸他為他人付出、為他人犧牲是最高尚的價值。  
所以湯姆才這麼討厭鄧布利多。為達目的不擇手段，永遠不只是斯萊特林的特質。

如果湯姆對哈利說，鄧布利多從頭到尾都在操縱他，他本人一點也不偉大，卻要求哈利成為聖人，不知道哈利會是什麼表情？  
一邊想著一邊微笑，他看見哈利正在收拾店舖，打烊後逕直朝書店走來。

“嘿，Peeping Tom(偷窺狂)”  
“什麼？”湯姆皺眉看著哈利。  
“呃，沒事。麻瓜的東西。” 哈利換了個話題：“孤單的平安夜？”  
“我很忙，我要整理論文，準備發表在明年一月出刊的雜誌上。”  
“好吧，既然你沒空，那我先走了。”  
“……”湯姆闔上書，嘆了一口氣：“吃一頓飯的空檔還是有。”  
“樂意之至。”  
-  
晚飯後他倆誰也沒先提出要先離開。

“你會想去霍格華茲嗎？”  
“呃，以什麼身份？”  
“迪佩特校長准許我隨時回霍格華茲拜訪。或是我可以說我有事要找斯拉格霍恩教授。”  
“噢。”哈利眨眼：“好啊。”

他們先是幻影移形到霍格莫德，然後向門衛表明來意。他認識湯姆，所以准許這個意外的來訪不是什麼難事，除了他特別調查一番哈利的身份，但湯姆再三保證後，也就讓他們進校門了。  
“當個好學生真方便。”

現在是放假期間，校內空空蕩蕩的，學校只剩下教授與少數留校學生。他們沿著禁林的邊緣走著。

“哈利。”湯姆突然開口：“如果你找到回去的方法，你就要走了，是嗎？”  
“嗯，應該吧？我的朋友還在等我。”  
“那你回去後要繼續……你的任務？”  
“我好像也沒有別的選擇。”哈利聳聳肩。  
“為什麼呢？有什麼非得你衝在前線與我對抗的理由？”  
哈利沉默一瞬：“必須由你殺了我，我才能真正打敗你。”  
湯姆皺眉：“可是，預言說，一個注定打敗另一個，兩人不能同時存在？如果是這樣，怎麼會是以你的犧牲來做結尾？”

“我……其實，你意外地將我做成你的魂器。”哈利撩開瀏海，露出他的閃電疤痕：“你看，這就是證明。你試圖殺了我的那天，你失敗了，撕裂了自己的靈魂，附著在我身上。”  
湯姆驚訝地差點說不出話：“那個世界的我知道這件事嗎？”  
“不知道。”  
“這不公平，”湯姆皺眉：“如果我……如果他知道，他絕對不會殺了你。”  
“這不一定。我都說了，這是意外，他根本沒預期到這種狀況。我也是不久前才得知的。”  
“我想也是，我沒看過有你這麼沒有自我保護意識的人，我可不會想要一個這麼危險的容器盛載我的靈魂。”  
“嘿！我不是容器！”

“你說，你不久前才得知的？”湯姆狀似不在意地說：“意思是，鄧布利多一直瞞著你？”  
“嗯……是。”  
“你這麼信任他，但他對你隱瞞這麼重大的秘密？”  
“不是第一次了。”哈利苦笑：“但他的理念我恰好能接受，就這樣了。”  
“他的理念，”湯姆嗤笑：“你真的知道他是個什麼樣的人嗎？他告訴你那麼多崇高的理念，使你成為一個犧牲奉獻的小英雄，你的生命對他一點價值都沒有。若你沒有讓我殺了你，他會怎麼做你有想過嗎？讓我告訴你，他會無情地殺了你。”

哈利沉默很久。  
“我其實有考慮過這個。”他最終回答：“如果他真的要殺了我，為了毀滅你，也許我願意。”  
“你說我對待預言的選擇極端，那你不也是嗎？為什麼你就不能反抗他呢？”  
“我……說實話，我沒想過這個問題。”哈利苦笑：“你還記得我們之前討論過分類帽嗎？也從沒有人告訴我拒絕去斯萊特林錯了。所有人都跟我說，你的爸媽是葛萊芬多，他們是偉大的人，你去葛萊芬多是正確的。”  
“我並沒有說你拒絕去斯萊特林錯了，我只是覺得很可惜。”湯姆巧妙地回答：“畢竟，我覺得我們兩個很相似。”  
哈利嘴角浮現一個懷念的微笑：“十六歲的你第一次見到我也說了這句話。”

“你之前說，你跟一位教授因為誤會互相憎恨。若能再給你一次機會，你還會恨他嗎？”  
“不會。”  
“那，你能同樣給我機會嗎？不要帶著你對那個世界的我的偏見。就當是重新認識一個新朋友？你會討厭我嗎？”  
“如果討厭你，我就不會跟你一起過平安夜。但，給機會……這是不同的。  
“怎麼不同了？你突然來到這，你說我告訴你的話以前從來沒有人對你說過，這不是一個很好的重新思考的機會嗎？”  
“你真的很會說服人。”哈利突然說：“你……為什麼這麼執著於把現在的你跟我那個世界的你分開呢？我以為他是你最終想成為的人。”  
“我不知道。我覺得正如你所說，我們都被偏見誤導了，你一些高尚的情操我仍然無法苟同，但我不想因為這樣失去……失去……。”  
“我這樣的朋友？”  
湯姆停下步伐，面對著哈利：“朋友。”

湯姆不太確定自己心裡真正的想法。  
他得到了。他對哈利說鄧布利多真正意圖後，哈利露出受傷的表情。他成功破壞了鄧布利多在哈利心裡的形象。  
但他也不能說自己心裡是否高興或是失望，哈利早有心理準備了，但明確而直白的被指出來後，他的表情仍是措手不及的尷尬，湯姆從未給別人樹立過什麼偉大的形象，他不明白那種一直以來深信的嚮導被摧毀的挫折感。可是看哈利難過，他卻有種自己也跟著難過的感覺。  
也許哈利需要他來做他的嚮導。  
或朋友。  
或更親密的關係。唯一的，專屬的。

“哈利，你還記得我之前跟你說過我要辭職嗎？”  
“記得，怎麼了？”  
“事實上，我打算去阿爾巴尼亞尋找冠冕。然後在附近的國家考察當地的魔法，也許還會去更遠的地方。”  
“噢，所以你還想繼續製作魂器嗎？”  
“我還沒想好，但既然你說你想要阻止我的計畫，你……”湯姆深深地望進哈利疑惑又懷疑的眼睛：“你願意跟我一起去嗎？”  
“為什麼？你就這麼想要你的計畫被阻止嗎？”  
“我想，也許一切都是從那趟旅程開始，我是說，你那個世界的我從國外回來後變了。如果我想要一切有什麼不同，我想要你陪在我身邊。”  
“我……我還沒想好未來要做什麼，我之前跟你說過的。”  
“也許這是一個機會？不做戰爭英雄，只是哈利？”  
哈利笑了：“我不是戰爭英雄，但我也不想做你的小跟班。”  
“我不要你當我的小跟班。”湯姆不屑地撇撇嘴。

“那我拿什麼來阻止你控制我？我還沒放下你對我使用吐真劑的事。若是單獨與你旅行還不知道會發生什麼事。”  
“我……我可以給你日記跟戒指，你可以幫我保管。如果我的行為讓你生氣了，你就有與我談判的地位了。”湯姆不受控制地說出這句話，他的思想一定是被葛萊芬多侵蝕了。黑魔法不會腐蝕心靈，葛萊芬多會。  
“哈，你就那麼想要我陪你？那赫普茲巴呢？你不想要掛墜盒了嗎？”  
“她有掛墜盒？”

哈利的表情變得驚慌失措：“你不知道！”  
湯姆眼中閃過貪婪的紅光：“那是我的！”  
“嘿，但你沒必要殺掉她吧？你可以跟她買！你們關係那麼好，她說不定會送給你。”  
“她是怎麼得到的？”  
“就是你工作的商店賣給她的。你看，你報復錯人了。”  
湯姆沉默。  
“你不會殺掉你老闆吧？”  
湯姆對哈利神秘地笑笑，沒有說話。

“湯姆？”  
來者令他倆都呆愣了一瞬間。  
是啊，來到霍格華茲，怎麼可能錯過無所不知的鄧布利多呢？  
“教授，耶誕節快樂。”  
“聖誕快樂，湯姆。請問這位是？”  
“我是哈利。湯姆的朋友。”  
“你好，我是霍格華茲的變形學教授，阿不思-鄧布利多。”他紅棕色的眉毛挑起，似乎很訝異有人自稱為湯姆的朋友，而且湯姆也沒什麼特殊反應，湯姆只是死死盯著哈利，沒有分太多注意力給鄧布利多。

鄧布利多微微笑了：“歡迎你來到霍格華茲，我相信湯姆一定會好好帶你參觀的。我正要去霍格莫德採購一些檸檬糖順便喝幾杯，有這個榮幸邀請你們一起嗎？畢竟，我也很久沒見見湯姆了。”  
“這……”  
“不好意思，教授，我正要帶哈利去圖書館找一些我們共同研究專案的資料，即將發表於下期魔藥學週刊的論文，再晚一點的話也許就閉館了。”  
“噢，那我就不打擾你們了。我相信未來一定還有很多機會見到你們。”鄧布利多不介意的笑了：“現在，就讓我這個老人不要當你們平安夜的電燈泡吧。”  
湯姆一邊低聲咕噥著你最好別，而哈利微微臉紅：“耶誕節快樂，再見，教授。”

看著鄧布利多高大緩步離去的背影，哈利不自覺開口：“我還是不能恨他。”  
“那你為什麼那麼恨我？你甚至都沒有真正瞭解過我。”  
“你也一樣。”  
“我不恨你，你那天自己問過了。”  
“但你做的事讓人討厭。”  
“他做的事不也一樣嗎？而且，我更在乎你的生命。他可不在乎。”  
“你只是因為我是你的容器才會在乎，現在我不是了，你還會在乎嗎？”  
氣氛停滯一瞬。  
哈利看著稀薄紅暈爬上湯姆高高的顴骨，他也不自覺感到有些不好意思。

“我在乎你，哈利。”  
為什麼？  
但是今晚的問題似乎有點太多，而且哈利也不想……也不敢聽到回答，所以，他們相偕而行，走向霍格華茲城堡。

12/31  
哈利看著手心的黑寶石金戒指。  
“你上面不會有施什麼咒語吧？”  
湯姆翻了個白眼：“我沒有。你還要我發誓嗎？”  
哈利笑道：“好吧，我相信你。我要把這個放哪？還有日記？你之後應該就退租這個房間了吧。”

湯姆若有所思：“你要不要陪我去一趟古靈閣？”  
“好啊，你要做什麼？”  
“進入我的家族金庫，你可以把日記放那。”  
“那我要怎麼拿回來？”  
“你手上的戒指，是岡特家族的代表物，我母親是岡特家的，你應該知道。你可以出示戒指進入金庫。”  
“這麼說，你不能進去了？”  
湯姆翻了個白眼：“我還要認領斯萊特林的金庫，我父親在麻瓜界也相當富有，我不需要貧窮的岡特金庫。”  
“不是，我是說，你就這樣把你媽媽的東西給我？”  
“她對我也不是什麼重要的人，她做過最偉大的貢獻就是把我生出來。”  
“行吧。”哈利聳聳肩，不過多爭執。  
-  
令人不安的古靈閣櫃檯妖精在聽說他們的來意後，大聲呼喚另一位妖精來為他們做專人服務。  
那位妖精知道湯姆的狀況，並且魔法部某位高層已有事先告知古靈閣湯姆無法進入家族金庫的難處，由於湯姆十七歲成年之前做滴血證明都需要監護人陪同擔保，而湯姆十七歲後第一年的人生，前半段都在霍格華茲，後半段遇到讓他分心的哈利，硬生生拖到十八歲才來辦理，所以這算是湯姆第一次踏入古靈閣卻不是使用學校為無財產的孤兒建立的公共金庫。

他們來到單獨隔間，妖精在詢問湯姆是否要讓外人在場後，湯姆同意讓哈利留下。  
妖精讓湯姆用小刀劃破食指，在一張妖精吟誦過後的羊皮紙上滴下血珠。  
上面很快浮現出字跡。  
*  
姓名：湯姆-馬沃羅-里德爾  
出生日期：1926年12月31日  
父：湯姆-里德爾  
母：梅洛普-岡特  
可進入金庫：  
第315號岡特金庫，需出示家族證明及金鑰。  
第3號佩弗利爾金庫，需出示家族證明或金鑰。  
第7號斯萊特林金庫，需出示家族證明及金鑰。  
以上金庫，若未持有家族證明，可以血液鑑定書替代  
*

“你有金鑰嗎？”  
“沒有。”  
“不用擔心，血液證明你有資格進入以上金庫。補辦金鑰每把只需50加隆，且只能由現任領主。好心提醒，一個金庫只能有一把金鑰流通，補辦後先前金鑰作廢。你現在要認領你的家族領主地位嗎？”  
“是的，我同時還要補辦金鑰。”

那位妖精離開後，另一位走了進來。  
“請問兩位先生還有其他事項要處理嗎？”  
“嗯，事實上，我也想做血液鑑定。”哈利不好意思地開口，好奇結果的成分較多，血液鑑定真是太神奇了，為什麼以前都沒人告訴過他？  
於是哈利等待自己的血液鑑定結果，但是等待時間明顯比湯姆久的多。

門又開了，這次除了妖精，還有兩位身穿全黑長袍的巫師走進來。  
“這位先生，我們是魔法部神秘事物司的緘默人，接獲古靈閣通報，您的血液鑑定結果發現您的存在並不與當前時空相容，我們很不幸地必須通知您，請與我們回神秘事物司一趟，以修正您的錯誤。否則，您可能會因為意外時空旅行而遭受非常恐怖的後果。”  
哈利與湯姆面面相覷，然後哈利對緘默者搖頭。  
“我還不想回去我的時空。”  
“很抱歉，波特先生，您恐怕沒有選擇的餘地。”兩位緘默者一左一右抓住哈利的胳膊，強制幻影移形。  
哈利在擠壓的過程中依稀聽見湯姆絕望地大喊他的名字，還有古靈閣妖精呱呱地說著妖精語。  
-  
哈利非常生氣，為什麼他老是遇到這種事？

他打量四周環境，上次來這裡時情況過於危險，沒辦法好好觀察，不過還是跟記憶中沒什麼兩樣，圓形的房間，天花板和地板都是黑色的，十二扇不同的門環繞著牆壁。  
兩位緘默者繼續抓著哈利的胳膊，走到其中一扇門，左邊那位低聲念了一句咒語，門開了。  
這個房間裡擺滿了閃閃發光的鐘錶，他們大小不一，看似雜亂無章其實錯落有序地掛在牆上、攤在桌上、放在地上。

當左邊那位緘默者一放鬆控制，哈利馬上掏出早已準備好的魔杖對右邊那位說：“昏昏倒地！”  
右邊那位為了閃躲魔咒而放鬆對哈利的控制，哈利馬上跳到一旁，再念出一道繳械咒，成功繳除對方魔杖。  
左邊的緘默者似是嚇了一跳，但是他的魔杖一直握在手中，他馬上對哈利念出“速速禁錮”  
“盔甲護身！”成功彈掉咒語後，哈利又對他施展一次繳械，可惜這次不那麼順利，右邊的緘默者早已拿回魔杖，並立刻唸唸有詞，似乎在召喚更多同伴過來支持。

哈利嚇得立刻想幻影移形離開，但這裡似乎設了反幻影移形咒，左邊那位緘默者又對他施展更多昏厥咒與禁錮咒，哈利為閃避一時不查，撞到了中間那張最大的桌子上，導致上面的鐘錶掉落在地，與其同時發出轟然巨響，掉落的粉塵使哈利一邊咳嗽一邊試圖看清眼前景物。

然而那些粉末像是龍捲風一樣，在哈利的四週一邊纏繞他的身體一邊將他帶離地面，粉末越卷越快，哈利漸漸發現自己再也看不清四周，隨著一陣拉扯與擠壓的感受，他掉落在……

王十字車站？

“啊，那麼，你又回來了？”  
“我要回去！湯姆在那裡等我！”  
“你見到湯姆了？”鄧布利多似乎早有預料到：“你怎麼還會想回去呢？你知道，你可以選擇回去你自己的時空。”  
“教授，如果我不回去我的時空又怎麼樣呢？”哈利看著地上那個皺巴巴的小嬰兒：“他就是我體內的伏地魔靈魂碎片，對吧？既然我已經不再是他的魂器，那我不需要再回去讓他再殺我一次吧？”  
“那你的朋友怎麼辦？他們可都還被伏地魔威脅著生命。”

“教授，”哈利並沒有想像中的怨恨，他只是平靜地看著鄧布利多，將早已想好的話對老教授說：“一直以來，我都覺得我並沒有好好思考過我未來想做的事。既然我在這個世界已經完成消滅魂器的任務了，這一次，我只想當一個普通人……我想要在那個世界放下偏見重新開始，無論是別人對我的，或是我對伏地魔……還有你的。”  
鄧布利多，並沒有露出失望的表情，相反，他只是讚許地點點頭：“就像我一直說的，哈利，你是一個很偉大的人。你應該知道，留在這個世界，你能得到別人一輩子都得不到的地位、權力、財富。”  
“我想要的一直都不是那些。”哈利直視鄧布利多那雙澄澈的藍眼睛：“但我還是會很想念我的波特金庫的。我在那幾乎二十四小時一半都在工作。”  
“噢，這點啊。”鄧布利多輕輕笑著，似乎沒想到哈利會提出這件事：“我想緘默者會給你一個適當的身份。或許你還是可以進去的，也或許你可以得到意想不到的結果。”  
“希望如此。”

“哈利，說實話，我沒想到你願意為湯姆付出那麼多。”  
“也不盡然，但一部分……是的。他願意為我改變，我願意作出我的選擇。”

鄧布利多看著哈利，有些傷感地微笑。  
“我想應該是時候了吧。”  
“是的，謝謝你，教授。”  
“你還是可以見到我。”鄧布利多對他來了一個標準地暗示眨眼：“我很好奇你會不會也改變那時的我。”  
哈利開朗地笑了：“是啊，這不是離別。教授，再見了。”  
“再見，哈利。”  
-

“你好像沒跟我說今天是你的生日。”

湯姆站在古靈閣門口，站得腳都酸了，還是沒有移動過，但是這個聲音，讓他瞬間抬起頭。  
“哈利！”  
哈利被一個可以勒斷骨頭的擁抱逼得快要窒息。  
“嘿，我沒想到你是重逢擁抱型的人。”他有些驚訝地笑了，不過還是伸手回抱湯姆。  
湯姆並沒有放開手，而是越抱越緊，像是一隻捍衛心愛骨頭的小狗，又像是一條努力吞下比他體型大得多獵物的蛇。充滿佔有慾，死也不願放開。

“你去了哪裡？”  
“這是一個很長的故事，也許我們可以之後談。現在，我們為什麼不去慶祝你的生日呢？阿爾法德上次推薦我一間很不錯的餐廳。”  
“我不要那個。”  
“那你要什麼？”  
湯姆埋在哈利頸窩的臉頰紅紅的。  
“你……你願意跟我一起去阿爾巴尼亞了嗎？”  
“你還是很想得到冠冕嗎？”  
湯姆因為沒有立即得到答應而有些洩氣，他放開哈利：“也不一定要去阿爾巴尼亞，也許可以去其他國家，你想去哪？”  
“我還沒答應要跟你走呢。我餓了，邊吃邊談？”哈利對他咧嘴一笑，然後自顧自地往前走。  
湯姆在他身後惱怒地發出一聲低吼。  
-  
那天深夜，他們一起坐在霍格莫德的長椅上。一人一杯特大杯雙倍奶油啤酒。

“所以，他就這樣讓你回來了？”湯姆似是不敢相信鄧布利多這麼快就接受這個結果。  
“那個世界的他已經死了，而這個世界的還沒。說不定他放我回來是想讓這個世界的他繼續操控我呢。”哈利無所謂地喝了一口奶油啤酒，看著天空最亮的星星。  
“我不會讓他得逞的。”  
“我相信。”  
沉默。  
“我好像還沒祝你生日快樂。”

哈利轉頭看著湯姆，後者好像一直都沒把目光從他身上移開過，漆黑的眼珠燃燒著火焰。  
“你能回來就好了。”  
“我沒想到我真的能夠回來，緘默者真是太恐怖了，我還以為我會被他們炸死。”哈利像是餘悸猶存一般顫抖了一下，然後背向後靠在椅背上，下巴微微昂起： “說吧，你想要什麼生日禮物？”

“你願意跟我……”  
“怎麼又是這個，好吧。”哈利不耐煩地揮了揮手。  
“這麼說，你答應了？”湯姆面無表情，不過哈利今天喝太多杯奶油啤酒了，一時沒有察覺有什麼不對勁。  
“我答應。”

湯姆一把攬過哈利的後腦勺，狠狠地覆蓋上他的嘴唇。  
“喂！這是什麼意思？”哈利又氣又驚慌地大叫。  
“你剛剛答應了！”  
“我是說答應跟你去阿爾巴尼亞！你為什麼要親我？”  
“我是想問你願不願意跟我發展一段比朋友更親密的關係。”  
哈利呆愣地看著尷尬又有點惱羞成怒的湯姆：“那你失去生日願望了。我答應跟你去的約定作廢。”  
“你究竟為什麼不肯答應跟我一起去？”  
“我說了！我還沒想好我要做什麼。也許我可以努力成為傲羅，我可以打職業魁地奇或是擔任教練，我也可以跟你一起出國。但這都是我的選擇，我想要保有這些。”

湯姆看著他，嘆了一口氣：“你真固執。”  
“這應該是某種晚來的叛逆期。”

他倆對視笑了一會，不知不覺中兩人之間幾乎沒剩什麼距離，氣氛變得曖昧。  
“你笑起來有一個很深的酒窩。”湯姆對著近在咫尺的嘴唇輕輕說道。  
“你也有，你知道嗎？”

湯姆愣住，他倒是不知道自己有笑到可以露出酒窩的程度。  
也許是被葛萊芬多腐蝕了。  
或是哈利真的……真的跟別人不同。

“我之前就一直想問了，你也有自然卷?”  
“我有。”  
“不公平，你為什麼頭髮可以那麼整齊。”  
“我有自創的魔咒，以後可以教你。”也許是一起醒來的早晨，可以為他施展整理頭髮的魔咒。

兩人又沉默著對視著彼此，似乎也不需更多的交流，來感嘆他倆外觀的相似性。  
“我可以親你嗎？”  
他們一起問，一起愣住，然後閉上眼睛給對方想要的。  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 原本只想寫一個幾千字的短篇，不知為何比計畫中長了不少，能在湯姆生日前寫完真是太好了。  
> 謝謝看到這邊的你，能喜歡TRHP這個CP真的很幸福。希望能得到友善的回饋。


End file.
